1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer based speech-to-text logic. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to using an autonomic speech and corpus processing agent to build identification and tagging data of a conversation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current computer logic allows speech to be autonomously converted into text. However, components of speech such as emotions and voice inflections are often lost in the conversion. In many situations, this lost supporting information may cause a speech capture to text conversion to convey an incomplete meaning of a conversation.